After the Storm
by redchicken888
Summary: Kimblee is sent on a mission to destroy the town on the next point of the national transmutation circle, Reole. Who knows what he'll find buried in the rubble of one ruined building? The answer may change his life forever.


**After the Storm**

**Chapter One: Kimblee's Assignment**

**So, I decided to write a story that involves a character that many of you awesome people are unfamiliar with or don't really know that well: Kimblee.**

**Yes, I know that he is an evil sadistic bastard that is more than a little creepy. _Yes_, I know that he likes to blow people up and wears nothing else other than white suits. YES, I know that he dies a horrible death in the manga for Fullmetal Alchemist and is never heard from again.**

**I know all of that! But yet, he is so freaking awesome that I just had the urge to write a fanfic about him. **

**This will be a bit dark in the beginning... Oh whatever, what the hell. Might as well tell you straight. It will be _very_ dark and gloomy in the beginning. But never fear! My awesome characters will see the light in the end. Thank goodness!**

**And anyways, I will tell you my concerns about this story. This will be my first dark yet romantic story. Maybe it will suck. Maybe it won't. All I can tell you is I will try – I repeat _try_ – not to make it a Mary Sue story.**

**Let the tale begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own this awesome manga! _How_ many times do I have to tell you people?**

o0o

_Prologue_

Kimblee walked, irritated, through the halls of Central HQ. He groaned and straightened his white jacket. Why did Bradley have to call him at this ungodly hour of the night? Eleven o'clock was far too late for _anyone_ to be working. Stupid bastard…

The heels of his black shoes clicked on the tiled floor. Two office assistants in military uniform stared at him as he strode by. They were obviously confused about why anyone was in the halls.

He glared at them as he passed.

The office assistants jumped, startled by his murderous look. Frightened, they turned around and continued working. Kimblee smiled evilly to himself. It was so easy to scare someone.

Finally, he turned a corner and found himself facing a large, ornate door. The entrance to Fuhrer King Bradley's office. There was a large brass knocker in the center of the entrance. Brusquely, he knocked three times and waited.

"Enter." A voice said from within the office.

He pushed open the door and found himself facing none other than King Bradley himself. The official was sitting at his desk. Bradley looked as serious as ever and not tired at all, despite the time of night. He gestured to a chair and said, "Sit. I have much to discuss with you."

Kimblee moved towards the chair. As he sat, he growled, "Couldn't it have waited until morning?"

Bradley appeared unruffled by the alchemist's stormy mood. He calmly answered, "No. There is a mission you must complete later tomorrow and I could not wait until later to tell you. Have patience. We will finish our discussion in a few minutes."

The Red Lotus Alchemist huffed and growled out, "Continue, then."

"I have a mission planned for you. To complete another point on the national transmutation circle, you must attack a city on the edge of Amestris: Reole."

"What?" Kimblee exclaimed. "Why?"

"It is the second to last point on the national transmutation circle and therefore it is very important that you carve a crest of blood there. That will cause the circle to be activated when it is the right time."

Kimblee's eyes gleamed. It was known to only a few people that the thing he loved above all others was the sound of a perfectly executed explosion. It wasn't for nothing that his nickname was the "Mad Bomber." He smiled sadistically and leaned forward. "I'm listening."

"If everything goes as planned, then you will be dispatched there early tomorrow morning and will arrive in the evening," Bradley informed him.

The Red Lotus Alchemist grumbled to himself. "Come on! How do you expect me to complete this mission if I'm sleep-deprived?"

Bradley ignored him and continued talking. "You must get the job done quickly and correctly. We have already had someone fail in this matter. A man named Father Cornello was appointed to cause chaos there, but now he is dead. You must not botch this mission. Are we clear?"

"Yes," Kimblee muttered. He stood up to leave.

"Be at the train station at 8 o'clock a.m!" Bradley called out after the alchemist's retreating back.

"Fine!" Kimblee yelled. He strode around the corner and disappeared…

**Okay, I know that this was short. But guess what? This was just the prologue. Come on, you know it's true. Read the top. XD**

**Me: The next chapters will be much longer and laced with all sorts of horrible explosions and people dying. Sorry, people.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kimblee: *smiles sadistically* Yeahh! Oh, I just love the sound of people screaming… It's music to my ears! *dances around*<strong>

**Me: You are a terrible, terrible man, Kimblee. *shakes head***

**Kimblee: *still dancing* I love the sound of pain!**

**Me: Well, then would you like this? *throws wrench***

**Kimblee: *CRUNCH* Ouch! My head! What did you do that for?**

**Me: Don't blame me! You're the one who said that they liked pain!**

**:D**


End file.
